


Phase 3

by CoffeeandKpop



Series: Angsty Seventeen Fics [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little bit of angst but that's because it's impossible for me to not write angst, adorable Jeonghan, like I don't even think there's any swearing in it, super clean though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeandKpop/pseuds/CoffeeandKpop
Summary: Jeonghan has been in love with the same person for 6 years, and today is the day he falls out of love...or so he thinks.





	Phase 3

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is just a little oneshot I whipped up yesterday. Hope you like it 😊

There are lots of little things that annoy Yoon Jeonghan; like the feeling of bare feet on carpet, or when people leave doors cracked open, or when his phone battery dies, or when people put their used napkin ON their plate when they're done eating; but there's one thing that annoys Jeonghan most of all, and that would be his mind-controlling, soul-crushing, thought-monopolizing, _**ABSOLUTELY TORTUROUS**_ crush on his best friend, Choi Seungcheol.

Jeonghan has felt this way since the day they met as trainees, 6 years ago. The first time Jeonghan saw the messy-haired boy with the adorable smile, he knew he was whipped.

For the first couple years, Jeonghan thought that maybe Seungcheol liked him back, but if he did, he would've said something about it by now, right?

After those couple of hopeful years, Jeonghan decided that nothing would ever happen between him and Seungcheol, and he decided to try and get over him.

Needless to say, he couldn't.

Jeonghan absolutely could not get over Seungcheol, no matter how hard he tried. After 6 years of torturing himself with this god awful crush, Jeonghan came to a painful realization.

The only way he can get over Seungcheol is to be rejected by him.

That can only mean one thing...Jeonghan has to confess his feelings.

Jeonghan had it marked on his calendar: April 24th, it's d-day, the day he tells Seungcheol. It's exactly 6 years since they met. 6 years since Jeonghan fell in love.

He planned it months in advance, knowing exactly how he was gonna do it.

The Plan had 3 parts.  
Phase 1: plant a seed of doubt in Seungcheol's mind. Make him question what's going on  
Phase 2: flirt the hell out of him  
Phase 3: tell him, get horribly rejected, and get over him.

Jeonghan had been dropping subtle hints for a couple of weeks leading up to The Day, as to not make it look like it was coming totally out of the blue. Nothing crazy, just some off-handed fleeting glances and flirtatious touches.

By now, Jeonghan was prepared and ready to finally fall out of love with Seungcheol.

 

 

On the morning of April 24th, he woke up with a pit in his stomach and an ache in his chest. It's finally The Day, the day Jeonghan is going to get his heart broken.

He rolled out of bed, got dressed, and waltzed downstairs into the kitchen, where most of the other members were sat, eating breakfast.

Jeonghan poured himself a cup of coffee and plopped himself down into a chair at the table. He stared into the dark brown pool of liquid, his mind wandering. He went over his plan in his head. He'd carefully constructed the perfect way to tell Seungcheol. The perfect way to allow for maximum rejection. Now was time to execute that plan, starting right now.

Jeonghan looked up, scanning the room. Seungcheol had just walked in and was about to pour himself some coffee.  
The younger stood up, brushing his short, blonde hair out of his face and approaching Seungcheol casually, but with strong intent.

He slung his arm around Seungcheol's shoulders, "Morning, Cheolie," he said cutely, smiling at the black haired boy in front of him.

The older boy's cheeks turned slightly pink due to Jeonghan's unusually affectionate greeting, "Uh...Good morning, Hannie," he mumbled, phrasing it as if it were a question. He patted Jeonghan on the back before walked out of the room with his coffee mug.

As soon as the older was out of earshot, Jeonghan mumbled a celebratory, "Phase 1: Complete," to himself.

 

Things went just according to plan for the rest of the day. Seungcheol was met with dozens of fleeting glances and 'accidental' touches, all coming from Jeonghan (duh). Essentially, Jeonghan turned his flirtiness level up to 12 for the day, thus completing Phase 2 of his plan.

As the numbers on the clock got higher, so did Jeonghan's stress level. He was too nervous to eat much of anything; his knees have felt like jello all day. He can barely think about anything else except for what he's gonna do tonight. This went on for the whole evening until after dinner. This was when Jeonghan was going to execute Phase 3 of his plan.

He discreetly slipped out of the dorm and walked across the street and into the drug store, where he bought a small bottle of Soju. He left the store and walked back over to his own dorm.

He stood outside his own front door, not ready to go inside just yet. He took out the bottle and popped it open, staring at it with perseverance-filled eyes, "Liquid Courage," he whispered to himself, wrapping his lips around the opening of the bottle and chugging the like half of the bottle; he was ready for Phase 3.

He sat down next to the front door and waited a few minutes for the alcohol to hit. Thankfully, he has a high tolerance, so half a bottle isn't gonna get him hammered, only tipsy enough to tell Seungcheol.

He shakily stood up, tossing a few mints into his mouth (no one likes liquor breath) and entering the dorm. The guys were all in the living room, watching a movie. Jeonghan crept over, tapping Seungcheol on the shoulder to grab his attention, "C-can I talk to you for a minute," he whispered.

The older nodded, standing up and following Jeonghan down the hallway. They entered Seungcheol's bedroom, shutting the door. They stood still, an awkward silence swallowing the room.

Jeonghan's legs felt like jelly beneath him; the soju hadn't done enough. Sweat threatened to fall from his forehead, which he anxiously wiped with a shaky hand.

Seungcheol stared at him, concern and confusion painted on his face. He'd immediately picked up that something was wrong, but he couldn't quite place what it was, "Jeonghan, what's going on? How..how much have you had to drink?" He quickly figured out that Jeonghan was-err-less than sober. He brushed his short, black hair out of his face, rubbing his forehead.

"Ch-Cheolie, I need to tell you something.." Jeonghan fiddled with his shaking hands as he spoke, taking a step closer to Seungcheol. Everything has gone right according to his plan, now it was time for the final step.

This was it. This was the part where Jeonghan was going to lose everything. The part where he was going to lose his best friend, lose his dignity, and lose the love of his life. He didn't want to do it, not at all, but it's what had to be done. It's the only way.

Seungcheol waited in anticipation, "Jeonghan, you kinda freaking me out here. Please, just tell me what's going on," he pleaded, his eyebrows furrowed.

Jeonghan gulped, nodding. That excruciating silence filling the room once more.  
He made sharp eye contact with the older male, taking another step toward him, the two stood uncomfortably close, practically sharing body heat.  
Jeonghan normally could go on for hours about how much he loves Seungcheol, but right now, he couldn't bring himself say anything. He tried to speak, he really tried, but the words just wouldn't come out.

"S-S-Seungcheol...I.."

He can't chicken out now, he can't. He has to say something. Say something, Jeonghan! Say something! Say ANYTHING! DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE AN IDIOT, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST SAY SOMETHING!

Jeonghan put his hand on Seungcheol's neck, leaning foward and pressing his own lips firmly onto his. His eyes were tightly shut, he secretly hoped that this was all a dream. It felt like an hour, though it was probably like 2 seconds.

Maybe the liquor his harder than he thought it did, because Jeonghan NEVER would've done that sober.

Jeonghan pulled away, stumbling backward a couple steps. The weight of reality hit him like an 18-wheeler truck. He looked at Seungcheol, his vision becoming blurry with tears. He wanted nothing more than to disappear.

Seungcheol's eyes remained as wide as saucers. He stood still as a statue, in a complete state of shock, "Oh my god..." He whispered, still in a dazed state. He quickly snapped out of it though, seeing the horrified look on Jeonghan's face.

Jeonghan blinked away the tears, "Seungcheol, I'm so sorry.." He attempted to keep his voice steady, but definitely failed at it. The tears came back with a vengeance, spilling down his cheeks and falling into the carpet beneath him, "I'm so, so sorry."

Seungcheol sighed, taking a step toward Jeonghan, "Is this what you wanted to talk about? Jeonghan...you like me don't you?" He whispered slowly, a look of sudden realization washing over his face.

That's it. Friendship permanently ruined.

Jeonghan tried and failed to stifle a sob, "Yes, Seungcheol!" He said loudly, exasperated; he pointlessly tried to wipe the tears off of his face, "I like you! I like you so much that I couldn't even put it into words, so I-I-I did that. I should've kissed you, I shouldn't have told you about this at all because I've ruined everything and I know you don't like me that way and this whole plan was stupid and I regret everything and I'm so sorry and can we just forget this ever happened?" He rambled, taking another step back. His back hit the wall, he slid down to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest, "N-nothing..ever...H-happened."

Seungcheol sat down next to the crying boy, pulling him into a tight hug. He held Jeonghan's head close to his chest, gently stroking his hair, "Jeonghan, please stop crying," he whined, not really knowing how to comfort him.

Jeonghan pried himself from his hyung's grasp, quickly standing up and backing away, "Yeah, you're right. You shouldn't have to deal with this, I'm sorry for wasting your time," he mumbled between sniffles, reaching to open the door.

Seungcheol shot up, "Wait wait wait! Jeonghan, don't..don't go," he protested, taking a step toward the younger boy, "You're not wasting my time," he took another step foward, taking a deep breath, "You're never wasting my time," he took another step forward, grabbing Jeonghan's hand, "I-I'm just...in shock kinda."

Jeonghan blinked a few tears away, backing away from the door; he gripped onto Seungcheol's hand a little tighter, "Shock?" He asked, almost in a whisper.

The older male sighed, "I thought for a long time that you liked me when we were trainees and-a-and when we first debuted and eventually I started to like you back, but then you...changed kinda. I knew you were over me, so I gave up.." -He paused his rambling to take a deep breath- "I totally gave up on the idea that anything would really happen; so now that you've just kissed me and told me you liked me...yeah, I'm in shock."

"So I didn't ruin everything?" Jeonghan asked, an awkward smile growing on his face, the hopefulness returning to his eyes. Both boys stepped a little closer once again.

Seungcheol smiled back, ruffling Jeonghan's hair, "Of course not," he reassured, wiping a stray tear off of the younger's cheeks, In fact, I've never been happier," he leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Jeonghan's cheek, making them both blush.

"Well this was an emotional roller coaster," Jeonghan sniffled, rubbing his forehead. He locked eyes with Seungcheol, "But I guess it had a happy ending," he smirked, his hands landing on Seungcheol's shoulders, pulling him closer; his lips met Seungcheol's. The kiss was much better than the last one; softer, but more intimate.

Seungcheol's hands landed on the younger's waist; their bodies pressed together. Jeonghan giggled into the kiss a little, causing Seungcheol to do the same. They pulled away, both blushing furiously.

Jeonghan beamed, booping Seungcheol on the nose, "Phase 3, failed," he mumbled.

"What?" Seungcheol raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

Jeonghan shrugged, smirking mischievously, "It's a long story."


End file.
